swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W50/2015
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 07.12.2015 - Monday/Montag 00:42 Tobias Picker - Thérèse Raquin (2001) Chandos (E) - 1st recording 02:31 Thomas Adès - The Tempest (2009) EMI Classics (E) - 1st recording 04:28 Jörn Arnecke - Das Fest im Meer (2003) NCA (D) 06:14 York Höller - Der Meister und Margarita (1991) Collegno (D) - 1st recording 08:56 Siegfried Matthus - Judith (1986) Berlin Classics (D) - 1st recording 10:53 Aribert Reimann - Lear (1982) Oehms Classics (D) 13:23 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) 15:09 Ernst Krenek - Jonny spielt auf (1991) Decca Records (D) 17:20 Bernd Alois Zimmermann - Die Soldaten (1988) Teldec (D) 19:07 Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) 21:40 Othmar Schoeck - Venus (1991) Breitkopf & Härtel Records (D) 23:11 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Das Wunder der Heliane (1992) Decca (D) - 1st recording 08.12.2015 - Tuesday/Dienstag 02:00 Franz Lehár - Tatjana (2001) CPO (D) 04:02 Hans Pfitzner - Palestrina (1988) Berlin Classics (D) 07:25 Richard Strauss - Salome (1954) Conductor: Clemens Krauss (D) 09:06 Richard Strauss - Elektra (1950) Conductor: Dimitri Mitropoulos (D) 10:36 Eugène d’Albert - Tiefland (1953) Conductor: Rudolf Albert (D) 12:48 Franz Schmidt - Notre Dame (1949) Conductor: Hans Altmann (D) 14:56 Karl Goldmark - Die Königin von Saba (1970) Gala (D) 17:36 Arrigo Boito - Nerone (1957) Conductor: Franco Capuana (I) 20:07 Alfredo Catalani - La Wally (1960) Conductor: Arturo Basile (I) 22:09 Amilcare Ponchielli - La Giogonda (1952) Conductor: Antonio Votto (I) 09.12.2015 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 02:51 Lauro Rossi - Cleopatra (?) Naxos (I) 04:36 Saverio Mercadante - Orazi e Curiazi (1993) Opera Rara (I) 07:33 Giovanni Pacini - L'Ultimo Giorno di Pompei (1997) Dynamic (I) 10:06 Gioachino Rossini - Ciro in Babilonia (1988) Akademia (I) - 1st recording 12:35 Hector Berlioz - Les Troyens (1976) Gala (F) 15:35 Gaetano Donizetti - Dom Sébastien, roi de Portugal (2005) Opera Rara (F) - 1st recording 18:31 André-Ernest-Modeste Grétry - Andromaque (2009) Glossa (F) 20:00 Étienne-Nicolas Méhul - Stratonice (1995) Erato (F) 21:05 Giovanni Paisiello - Proserpine (2003) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 23:38 François-André Danican Philidor - Tom Jones (2006) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 10.12.2015 - Thursday/Donnerstag 01:52 Giovanni Battista Ferrandini - Catone in Utica (2003) Oehms Classics (I) - 1st recording 05:00 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Mitridate re di Ponto (2001) Brilliant (I) 08:00 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Ezio (2007) Coviello Classics (I) 11:09 Tommaso Traetta - Antigona (1997) Decca (I) - 1st recording 13:48 Domènec Terradellas - Artaserse (2008) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 16:46 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Sarx Records (I) 19:20 George Frideric Handel - Agrippina (2003) Dynamic (I) 22:05 Antonio Vivaldi - Orlando Furioso (2003) Naïve (I) 11.12.2015 - Friday/Freitag 01:07 Antonio Vivaldi - Arsilda, regina di Ponto (2001) CPO (I) 03:52 Reinhard Keiser - Croesus (1990) Nuova Era (D) 06:07 Reinhard Keiser - Masaniello Furioso (1989) CPO (D) 08:34 Antonio Caldera - La clemenza di Tito (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 11:00 Marc-Antoine Charpentier - Le Malade imaginaire (1990) Harmonia Mundi (F) 12:30 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Le Bourgeois Gentilhomme (2001) Accord (F) 14:16 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Isis (2005) Accord (F) 16:49 Marc-Antoine Charpentier - Médée (1984) Harmonia Mundi (F) 19:51 Michel Pignolet de Montéclair - Jephté (1992) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 22:20 André Cardinal Destouches - Callirhoé (Version 1743) (2006) Glossa Music (F) 12.12.2015 - Saturday/Samstag 00:00 Jean-Marie Leclair - Scylla et Glaucus (1986) Warner-Erato (F) 02:50 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Hippolyte et Aricie (1996) Erato Records (F) 05:52 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Dardanus (2005) ABC Classics (F) 08:00 Rebel and Francœur - Pirame et Thisbé (2007) Mirare Productions (F) 10:20 Tommaso Traetta - Ippolito ed Aricia (1999) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 14:18 Tommaso Traetta - Antigona (1997) Decca (I) - 1st recording 16:57 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Ascanio in Alba (2002) Brilliant (I) 19:31 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Lucio Silla (1985) Brilliant (I) ERROR 20:30 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Zaide (2001) Brilliant (D) 22:00 Ludwig van Beethoven - Leonore (1997) (Version 1806) MDG (D) 13.12.2015 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:25 Franz Schubert - Fierrabras (1988) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 02:49 Albert Lortzing - Der Wildschütz (1963) EMI (D) 05:12 Albert Lortzing - Hans Sachs (2001) Ars Produktion (D) 07:38 Carl Loewe - Die drei Wünsche (1996) Capriccio (D) 09:05 Richard Wagner - Die Feen (1998) Dynamic (D) 12:05 Richard Wagner - Parsifal (2005) Dynamic (D) 16:37 Léo Delibes - Lakmé (1991) Nuova Era (F) 19:09 Louis Théodore Gouvy - Iphigénie en Tauride (2006) CPO (F) 20:55 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - May Night (Maiskaja noc') (1994) Capriccio ® 22:58 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - The Tsar's Bride (Carskaja nevesta) (1998) Philips ® Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 50/2015 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2015